


An inch of romanticism

by Luminee



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Insecurities, M/M, Miscommunication, feelings talk is hard, mamma mia (the movie) setting lmao, no beta we die like men, romantic seokwoo, there is SOMETHING ABOUT ROMANTISM if you had not noticed, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: Seokwoo and Chanhee are invited to the perfect romantic wedding; Chanhee is uncomfortable but Seokwoo loves it so much that it makes Chanhee question his own lack of romantism.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	An inch of romanticism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluucious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/gifts).



> HELLO!
> 
> first of all, this is a gift for @maluucious and i wrote it a bit quickly because i had busy weeks at work and not much sleep but i still wanted to offer something to my best friend! 
> 
> idk why i thought about rochan in the mamma mia setting (still the movie, i realized after this also was a sf9 song but this is NOT linked to the song) and i have no idea what I wanted nor where i went with it but i hope you like it!

It has been hot ever since Chanhee had gotten off the plane, and he hated that. Seokwoo, now changed into a tank top, did not seem to care, looking around with curious and big eyes, Chanhee could only guess everything that was going through his mind. 

Chanhee rubbed his hair back, his fringe already soaking and glued to his forehead, he felt the tiredness in his entire body. The trip had been long, and he had thought he would be able to find some rest in the comfort of a bed but instead, they were wandering around the villa. 

When Seokwoo had told him his cousin had made him ring bearer for his wedding, Chanhee had not really been surprised by it, the wedding had been talked about for months and Seokwoo had made it very obvious that he wanted to be involved in it. He had been a bit more shaken up by the new when Seokwoo had added that the said wedding had been organized on a Greek island for an entire week, and that, obviously, they were going too. 

Chanhee thought at first that a vacation break was a good idea. That the destination was pretty idyllic. And that Seokwoo was so happy about it that he just could not decline it. But now that they were finally there, he could not help but have doubts. Just the fact that it was going to be a wedding both bored and stressed him at the same time. He just could not understand why it had to last so long and be so far from home. 

The villa was enormous. It looked more like an hotel than a villa, thus the reason why they were able to accommodate so much people. All white and blue, made in rocks and tiles, with big windows and big doors that seem to always be open widely. They had met a lot of people, all that Seokwoo seemed to know and greeted with large smiles and loud cheers and Chanhee was starting to feel dizzy by everything that was happening. Everyone was moving everywhere, agitated crowd dancing around him and he had no idea what were the next steps. 

From what Chanhee had seen when the boat had reached the coast of the island, it was a tiny island, with nothing else than this villa, a very small village that they had passed by reaching this place, and the beach. A small mountain in the middle of the sea with the villa on top of it, and the road to it was a nauseating myriad of bends and turns, that were totally not fitted for a car. The car could not even get them to the villa, as there was no decent road or place for it and they had had to finish the trip by foot, climbing stones made stairs. Which was, for Chanhee’s laziness already a big reason to spend the rest of the day in bed. 

“This is so beautiful,” Seokwoo jumped excitedly, turning on himself to look at everything, “this wedding is going to be perfect.”

Chanhee sat down on a stone bench, in front of them was a little fountain, calmly spouting water, the reflection of the pieces that had been thrown in it touched by the sun’s rays was drawing round shining circles on the stones. 

“It must have cost a lot of money.” 

Seokwoo stopped and looked at him, an amused grinned on his face. He sat down next to his boyfriend and took his hand. “I think it’s romantic,” he answered with a gentle smile. 

Chanhee felt a wave of heat rushed in his entire body that had nothing to do with the weather. He linked his fingers with his boyfriend’s and kissed tenderly his lips, not truly knowing what Seokwoo wanted him to say. 

*

For years, they had been going to the same high school, yet they both have never noticed each other until that winter night. Chanhee had been caught earlier in the day sleeping during his chemistry class and had been put in detention. Seokwoo had stayed longer in the school library to study for a test happening the next day. They had left the buildings at the same time, but had realized it when both had ran to catch their bus, failing to do so as the driver had left when they had reached the stop. 

Chanhee remembered that night cursing a lot as he had sat down on the bench. He remembered how cold that night was and it had felt like the cherry on top. Seokwoo had gave him one of his gloves when he had seen the other boy desperately looking in 

“So what, we’re gonna wait here with only one hand freezing?” 

“Maybe we could hold hand with the bare ones, to keep them warm.” 

To this day, Chanhee still wondered if Seokwoo had been serious that night. If he had already been flirting or if he had been naively serious. Even after years of being together, he was still replaying this moment in his head. 

“Are you crazy?” 

Seokwoo laughed, “then we’ll have one very cold hand.” 

“Just keep your glove, man, the bus will be there any minute anyway.” 

“I don’t think so,” he answered pointing to the timetable’s sign. 

Chanhee sighed but took the glove. And let Seokwoo grabbed his hand too, for no specific reason at all. 

Seokwoo got out of the water, and ran toward him. He was smiling so brightly, and for a quick second Chanhee thought about how he had never seen his boyfriend so happy before. Not even when they were only together. 

“The water is perfect, you should try to swim a bit!” he told him grabbing his towel and ruffling his hair with it. 

The sun was setting down on the horizon and the blue sky was being tinted into pinkish and yellowish shade. 

“I’m too tired to swim,” Chanhee answered with a pout. 

Seokwoo laughed, “I feel like I can do anything. I think it’s the romantic atmosphere,” he winked at his boyfriend who could not help but roll his eyes. 

They stayed silent a moment, watching the sunset. 

“My cousin told me he had proposed here,” he said suddenly, pointing the pontoon that was a few meters from them, “they had met only a few months before, but they were feeling something so strong between them that they just knew it was right.” 

“How did they end up here?” 

Seokwoo looked at him, “she wanted to discover the world and he was taking a holiday before starting his work.”

He crouched in front of Chanhee, thoughtful. “They left everything they knew to be together. That’s romantic, it’s like a movie.” 

Chanhee felt uneasy. He broke the eye contact to stare at his hand. “I think it’s a bit impulsive to jump into something like that,” he whispered. He liked the way his life was, the routine he had back home with Seokwoo and their mutual friends, his work, and the way things were. He knew his boyfriend was looking at him but he did not raised his head. 

“Maybe,” he eventually answered. 

Not knowing what to do else, Chanhee suddenly grabbed his wrists and pushed him toward him. Seokwoo fell lightly on top of Chanhee, he laughed. There was a summer breeze going through Seokwoo’s locks and the water drops rolling on his face, Chanhee wished he could have told him how perfect he looked in his eyes, and how much he liked the way they were. How they did not need what was in the movies anyway. Instead he lied down on his back, grabbing now his boyfriend by the shoulders so he would follow his movements. 

Seokwoo muffled a “what” but between the giggles and the kissing, Chanhee barely heard him. They rolled on the sand, Chanhee now on top of him, suddenly extremely eager to kiss him. Seokwoo put his arms around his neck, pulling him closer every time, deepening kisses and ruffling his hair with his fingers. They locked eyes. It made the youngest embarrassed so he quickly hid his face on Seokwoo’s neck. 

“I love you,” the latter let out. 

Chanhee kissed him. He loved him too, so much that his heart felt like it was about to explode every time he was with him. And so much that he hated each second spent far from him. But even after all those years, he wondered why it was so hard to express it into words, and why it was always so easy for Seokwoo to do it. Knowing how bad he was at words, he tried to show it instead. 

*

The music was so loud, it was buzzing in Chanhee’s head so much it made him feel dizzy. He did not recognized the song nor the people dancing to it all around him and he had lost Seokwoo in the crowd a few minutes ago. He had backed off to the side of the terrace, silently hoping he would be able to morph himself into the stones. 

The bachelor party happened on their third night on the island, and if Chanhee had started to enjoy the moments spent with his boyfriend on this improvised holiday, it was more difficult for him to find peace with the constant crowd and agitation and this discomfort had reached his peak that night. For hours now it had only been screaming, singing, dancing and alcohol running and when Seokwoo had been close to him it had been bearable but right now, he really felt like fleeing. But the party was everywhere in the villa, on the terrace, where he actually was, on the shared spaces, the music was coming from every side, and he would not be surprised to find people in his own room at that point. 

He turned around to look at the view. From where the villa was, he could easily see the sea. The night had eventually fallen on the island, and the moon was shining brightly right above them, lightening the party as much as the tinsels that had been put everywhere. It was a starless night, the blue of the sea and the blue of the sky were mixing on the horizon, making it looks like one immense entity. 

There was another reason for his lack of amusement. All day long Seokwoo had been oddly off. They had went around in the little town, at the bottom of the hill, his boyfriend wanted to find “something new” for the groom, and if he had smiled and nodded, making small talk like everything had been normal, Chanhee could have felt the awkwardness. There had been no happy rambles about how pretty the little pastels houses looked like, nor any excitation while finding the gift, not a little awe in front of the arranged flowers’ bouquet they had passed by when they had came back to the villa. Seokwoo had not left his side, not even when he had went to see his cousin for the night’s organization, but Chanhee knew he was avoiding to meet his gaze. And he was starting to be worried about it. 

When the party had started, Seokwoo had drunk a lot immediately and Chanhee did not felt like following him. He wondered what had went wrong, and what he should have asked during the day probably. Was it too late now? 

“Chanhee!” 

Seokwoo’s drunk voice made his heart jump in his chest. He ran to him, unable to follow a straight direction. Chanhee caught him with difficulty when he almost fell on him. 

His boyfriend was widely smiling, but his eyes were blurry with the alcohol as he looked at him, “I had lost you!” he slowly articulated, “I was dancing and then...” 

He acted like he was looking for something and Chanhee grabbed his hand to make him stay steady. 

“Maybe we should go back to the room,” he proposed but Seokwoo shook his head vehemently. 

“I wanna dance,” the latter said, in a lower voice than usual. 

“You’ve been dancing all night.” 

“With you.” 

Chanhee raised an eyebrow, surprised. He did not pulled off his hand when Seokwoo lead him to what had became the dance floor. He had not realized the music had changed, the pop songs had been replaced by a slower music, couples were all hugging each other around them. Seokwoo put his arms around Chanhee’s waist and brought him closer to him. He put his head on the crook of his neck. They slow danced a bit in silence but Chanhee still felt like something was off. 

“Seokwoo,” he whispered. The latter hummed. “Is everything okay?” 

His heart was pumping loudly in his chest and he felt a tightness in his throat when his boyfriend stayed silent for longer than he had expected. 

“Yeah,” he eventually answered, “let’s just dance.” 

Chanhee nodded, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to ask again so instead he held Seokwoo a bit closer to him. 

*

Chanhee thought that Seokwoo’s arms always managed to find a way to him, whether it was holding his hand, back hugging him, or just letting an arm rest on his shoulders. At first, it had felt a bit weird, especially in public, as Chanhee was not really into displays of affection, but slowly it had became a reassuring thing, a warm feeling. The first time they had slept together, they had fallen asleep and Chanhee had woken up to Seokwoo holding him near his chest so tightly that he had thought he was going to suffocate. Then he had felt so safe that he had fallen back asleep. 

The day of the wedding, a nice breeze was blowing when they left the villa to follow the wedding procession. There was a little church on the higher part of the hill, the sky was clear and blue, and the entire atmosphere was light and happy. But Seokwoo was not holding his hand, and that was making Chanhee crazy. 

As the ring bearer, Seokwoo had to be in the front of the procession. His hands kept on going back to the pocket were he had put the ring earlier in the morning. Chanhee wanted to grab one of his hand but he just kept walking silently next to him. Around them all the guests were happily talking, everyone looked so fancy. Seokwoo had added a little white flower on his suit, Chanhee liked it. 

He bit his lower lip, Seokwoo did not look happy, a serious frown on his forehead. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered. 

Seokwoo looked at him surprised by the question, “yes,” he said. 

But his boyfriend had always been a terrible liar. Chanhee felt his legs shake, “you don’t seem like it.” 

“Just stressed that I’m gonna lose the ring.” 

The excuse sounded terrible in Chanhee’s ears. He ruffled his own hair, feeling the anxiety that had been growing in him ever since they had reached the island. Seokwoo was already focusing on their walk, obviously not wanting to talk more. Suddenly, Chanhee grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the procession. 

“What are you doing?” Seokwoo asked a bit too roughly. 

“I have to talk to you,” Chanhee muttered, putting his hands deep in his pockets so that his boyfriend would not see the trembling. 

He frowned, “that’s not the best time. I cannot be late.” 

“Just two seconds,” he added in a very low voice, “please.” 

Seokwoo nodded. Chanhee took a long deep breathe and opened his mouth. At first nothing came out of it, his mind was blurry with everything that was suddenly being let out. The insecurities, his own needs and Seokwoo’s, his questionings. 

“Chanhee...” Seokwoo said, impatient and worried.   
Chanhee raised his eyes, “are you not happy with me?” he blurt out. 

Seokwoo’s frown turn into a shocked one. “What?” was all he answered. 

“Listen,” Chanhee said, hoping he was making sense, “I know you, I understand you like no one else, and I can see it. It just feels like you need something that I obviously am not giving to you, and I don’t know what to do.”

“There is a different spark in your eyes when you look at them,” he continued, pointing vaguely to the procession, “when you talk about love like in movies, and I feel like, you are giving me so much of yourself and your love, and that I am just not up to it.” 

The breeze had turned into a stronger wind that made his hair fall into his eyes. As he spoke, Seokwoo’s expression was unreadable for once, and he felt even more anxious and confused about it, not used to it. 

“That’s why I’m asking you if you’re not happy with me.” 

“I am,” Seokwoo answered. 

“Then why are you being so weird with me these days?” 

Seokwoo sighed, “you say you know me, I know you too. I know our differences too and, of course, I’d have dream to propose or be proposed to in the most romantic scenery or to drop everything to follow the love of my life.”

Chanhee’s heart tightened in his chest. He lowered his head, feeling tears going up in his eyes. 

“But I’m okay with how it is, Chanhee, I love you so much, I love everything about you, even if you’re not into romanticism, or that you don’t want to get married. To be with you is enough to fulfill all my dreams, it is enough.” 

“Then, why…?” Chanhee mumbled, enable to make a full sentence, filled with different kind of emotions. 

Seokwoo took his chin and raised slowly his head to him. He smiled tenderly. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I had a moment where I really felt envious of what they had and the entire mood here did not help. I’m sorry for having let it go over what really matters.” 

He pulled him close to him into a caring hug. His head buried in Seokwoo’s chest, he muffled, “I’m sorry too. You know I can try more to be more romantic.” 

Seokwoo laughed and kissed the top of his head. 

“I’d do anything for you, Seokwoo,” Chanhee added in a tiny voice, grabbing him by the waist to hug him even more, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: woobrioche


End file.
